


I Love You in Eight Letters

by blinking_post



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Communication Failure, Experimental Style, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Linear Narrative, Oblivious Mino, Possibly Confusing, Seungyoon is cheesy and a sap, Tried for angst and yet here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinking_post/pseuds/blinking_post
Summary: Seungyoon asks and Mino sayshow highbut meansI’m crazy about you.  I’mcrazyfor you.





	I Love You in Eight Letters

\----

 

The sad truth of it all is that when Seungyoon tells him to jump Mino only asks how high.  Because he’s sad. And pathetic. And so ridiculously, hopelessly in love with Seungyoon that it burns sometimes -- this little spark that slowly singest its way out to his edges so that when it’s done there’s nothing left but a hollow shell of who he used to be.

 

So.  Seungyoon asks and Mino says _how high_ but means _I’m crazy about you.  I’m_ crazy _for you._

 

\----

 

Mino doesn’t say, “I love you.”

 

Mino has never said, “I love you.”

 

Not once.

 

Not ever.

 

\----

 

Mino says, “Everyday,” and it’s like a song.  Inside the glare of neon lights it fits. Loud and abrasive, wild and pumped and soju stained in the busy hum of night time Seoul but it’s everything he wants to hear.  It’s everything he wants to listen to.

 

In the noise of it all he sees nothing but Mino.  Mino, in his too big black tee, ripped skin tight jeans, dark cardigan loose and hanging off his elbow, plasters himself to Seungyoon, an arm draped across his shoulders.  Bare skin against the nape of his neck, and Seungyoon relishes in the feel of it.

 

“Seungyoon!” He shouts into the night, head lolled back, eyes to the sky.

 

He wraps an arm around Mino’s middle, teeth-baring grin on his face.  It’s easy between the two of them. Always have been. Even when they’re stumbling on top of each other trying to get home.

 

\-----

 

Maybe it really starts like this:

 

Mino landed an hour ago and is probably on his way home from the airport but regardless Seungyoon sends him a text that says the recording isn’t working, says he needs Mino to rewrite his lyrics and record again.

 

Half an hour later, fifteen til three in the morning and Mino crawls through the studio door nearly useless.  He settles into the chair next to Seungyoon, pulls in close to his side, and rests a cheek on Seungyoon’s shoulder.

 

“Play it,” he mumbles out, eyes closed.  His long lashes seemingly flutter along with the beat and it’s adorable in the way that makes Seungyoon want to be mean.

 

\----

 

He can’t breathe.

 

Seungyoon is between Mino’s spread knees, and Mino thinks Seungyoon might be trying kill him after all.  Seems more and more likely the more time passes. Seungyoon knows his body too well, knows what he needs to do to keep Mino right on the edge but never topple.

 

His body is bent over, coiled tight and tense around Seungyoon’s head, fingers in his hair and he’s trying to catch his breath.

 

A scrape of teeth and he cries out.  His entire body is trembling.

 

Just the tip now, Seungyoon’s mouth wrapped tight just passed the sensitive head.  He sucks and swallows; stays right where he is. Teasing and teasing and teasing until it’s too much, until Mino is out of his mind and he’s begging for anything.  Everything.

 

 _Everyday,_ he promises, and finally Seungyoon swallows him down and lets go, braces himself with hands pressed against couch cushions.  His throat is tight and hot and Mino fucks him with the a white, hot fervor until there’s nothing but his dick and and Seungyoon’s mouth.  Each thrust is accompanied with a desperate cry, half pleasure, half too sensitive pain. Over and over and over again until he thinks he might really die and then a light touch, a brush along his thigh that says _it’s okay, I’ve got you, I’m here_ and he’s spilling, coming down Seungyoon’s throat.

 

\----

 

Mino is so dumb sometimes.

 

Really fucking stupid.

 

\----

 

“Kang Seungyoon!”

 

Another laugh tickles in his chest and works its way up through his throat.  The sound is in his ear before he registers he’s let it escape.

 

“I’m right here,” he says back through and easy grin.  “Song Minho, I’ve been right here.”

 

“Kang Seungyoon,” Mino says again, reverent, awed.  His eyes are glassy but his grip on Seungyoon’s shoulder is strong.

 

“Seungyoon.  Kang Seungyoon,” he slurs out into Seungyoon’s neck, the brush of his lips against Seungyoon’s skin familiar.  “I’ve got something to say to you.”

 

It takes him a moment to sparse is out because Mino’s words come out as “‘ve got shumtin ta say t’oo.”  It’s almost endearing, lights a now familiar burn in his chest to see Mino like this. Carefree. Reckless.

 

“So say it,” he hears himself say and if he wasn’t so heavily buzzed himself he would have balked at how tender he sounds.  Can’t help it. God. It’s so dumb. When are they going to get past the honeymoon stage? It’s been months. _Months._

 

But the air suddenly shifts around them.  The mood changes. The easiness is gone.

 

In a low tone Mino confesses to him.   _All my days, you can have them.  I want you to have them. I just-  I just want you to love me until I die,_ he says but means, _I want you to love me back._

 

He’s stunned speechless, thinks, _What?_ for a second but even that is too long.  Mino slips away a step ahead. Then two. Three.  Ten.

 

He’s cold now.  Frozen still. Mino is gone.

 

He thinks:

 

_You don’t know?_

 

\----

 

It starts like this:

 

They’re both too drunk for the conversation they’re having.  Not having. Trying to have? He’s still on a high at least but Mino has zipped right through the happy zone and straight into maudlin, half passed out and hanging off of him, drink sloshing onto his newly bought clothes while telling him why he doesn’t get.

 

“You tell me to jump and I say how high,” he gets out.  “You don’t get I’m just stupid crazy.”

 

“No, no, no no,” he shoots back.  Mino is hanging off of him but he’s hanging right back because he’s not much better off either.  “I tell you to jump and it’s like Titanic. _Titanic._  ‘You jump, I jump.’”

 

Mino stares intently at him and something builds.  Anticipation maybe. Hope.

 

Lips on his and he kisses right back, curls one hand over the nape of Mino’s neck and the other holds on, closed tight high on his arm.  They work their way to Zico’s spare bedroom while trying not to knock anything over.

 

In the morning they’re both naked and Mino stares between the two of them with a bewildered look on his face.  The question is there in his eyes but he’s afraid to ask. Seungyoon moves closer to him, answering with his hand as it slowly destroys the distance centimeter by centimeter.

 

“You jumped,” he says, their hands touching now, fingers twining.

 

“And?” Mino asks, eyes raptly on their joined hands.

 

“So I jumped.”

 

\----

 

It’s half past seven in the morning and they’re finally on their way home.  In the back of the van Mino’s head rests on his shoulder, cheek pressed into his shoulder again.  He likes to do that. It’s okay though because Seungyoon likes to run his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Mino’s neck.

 

They’re in a comfortable lull.  Mino’s eyes had drifted shut a long while ago but Seungyoon is still too wired.  Wired and tired. The best combo really, for those really awful ideas that might just turn out good for a song.  He tries to calm down, tells his mind to slow, and rests his own head on top of Mino’s.

 

Mino asks him, “You working on anything new?” and he hums a yes.

 

“Sing it to me,” he says.

 

Mino once drunkenly tried to tell him that he’s crazy for Seungyoon because Seungyoon tells him to jump and Mino only ever asks how high.  Mino still doesn’t get that it goes both ways.

 

He starts low, in the back of his throat and stays there, an rides it against the shell of Mino’s ear.    _I keep looking at you but I can’t see the end.  I keep digging into you but each day is new._

 

It’s short.  He’s still working on it, toiling away at it, but Mino presses a smile against his shoulder all the same.  “You’re so cheesy,” Mino says to him.

 

It’s comfortable, this warm haze around them.  Easy.

 

“Sing like that when we record.”

  
“Should I?” he asks.

 

Mino hums a _yes_ at him.  “Nothing fancy.  Sounds like you’re singing to only me.”

 

“I am singing it to you,” he says.

 

“No,” Mino says, but there’s no heat, no urgency.  “Like it’s for me.”

 

“It _is_ for you,” he says back.

 

Mino opens his eyes and really, _really_ looks at him and finally, _finally_ he gets it.

 

\----

 

Seungyoon’s lips are raw.  Red and glistening with come and spit.  He crawls up fast as lightning and latches his lips against Mino’s.  The kiss is open and dirty, filthy, tongues in tandem in each other’s mouth.  He straddles Mino’s thighs, reaches for one of Mino’s hands, and wraps it around his dick.  He’s too worked up. A few strokes and he’s gone.

 

\----

 

Later, when they’re finally home and warm in bed Seungyoon says to him, “you’re like a new wave that crashes into me every day.”

 

If he wasn’t so tired he’d laugh in Seungyoon’s face.  “Cheesy,” he says because that’s all the energy he has.  He takes it all the same. He’d waited so long. Never thought he’d hear one.

 

It’s a love confession.

 

\----

 

Mino doesn’t say, “I love you.”

 

Mino has never said, “I love you.”

 

Not once.

 

Not ever.

 

Instead Mino says _Everyday_ and it’s a promise.

 

It’s now.

 

And forever.

 

_All my days._

 

And _you’re my religion._

 

It’s _I love you._

 

It’s everything wrapped in eight letters.

 

\----

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've actually finished anything and I'm so happy it was for Mino/Seungyoon. Wrote this over the span of about 4 hours. I was going for an experimental, kind of hazy where does it start feel. Hopefully it's not too confusing and you guys were able to work out general timelines.
> 
> If you have any questions or just want to discuss I would absolutely love to answer/talk.
> 
> As always, Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ^_^.
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
